


You'll Believe Me

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Double Drabble Length?, F/M, I described this fic to my friend as "Trent Fernandez-Mercer Cannot Catch A Break", Slight spoilers for "Dimensions in Danger"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Trent Fernandez-Mercer thought he was free of his Ranger duties, but the universe doesn't seem like it will give him a break.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You'll Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short I just needed to write it out, Trent and Kira have been my favorite Rangers since I was about 7 years old. I plant to write longer and more for them soon I hope!

Walking back through the portal, Trent looked around his apartment. It was just the way he had unwillingly abandoned it. His art was on the walls, some framed, some pinned, and it helped put his mind at ease. A lot of it was inspired by his wife, all golden yellows and attempting to capture sound to paper. He twisted his wedding band as he walked to the kitchen, opening the cabinet to find something a bit stronger than lemonade as he mulled over what had happened. He’d been kidnapped into another dimension, cloned, and fought his way free only to be returned to his own place and time. His phone had been left on the counter, and turning it on revealed a number of missed texts and calls from Kira, telling him about her day and her current city, growing steadily more worried as he didn’t respond in his usual timeframe. Smiling, he began typing a response, any lingering emotional mess from the incident being soothed by knowing his wife would understand what happened to him better than anyone else.

The sentence he sent was simple, but said so much more.

_ Honey, you will believe the day I just had. _

**Author's Note:**

> That last sentence was intentionally written that way, that was not a typo.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment! :D


End file.
